Breakdown
by LuvMira
Summary: /One-Shot/NathanielXOC/ Nathaniel is stressing out and his family life isn't helping out either. Who would think that the new girl would be just what he needed?


**Breakdown**

Nathaniel sat in the student council room, rousing over some paperwork that he needed to finish before heading home. His eyes started drooping due to the lack of sleep he seemed to be getting lately. Things were getting worse at home with their father off on a business trip and his mother taking extra shifts. He was in charge of dinner and keeping Amber somewhat tolerable.

It wasn't going well.

Every time he tried to reprimand her, she would threaten to call their parents. They still didn't believe that he had changed. Actually, his father thought that he was covering everything up with some sort of façade as to get back on their good side. Sure, he was doing it to make them proud but it didn't mean that it was fake. He actually liked being in charge of something, even if it did stress him out. It meant people counted on him, unlike his family.

Suddenly, he heard the door swing open and then slam with a quick lock to follow. He looked up to see the new girl, Hannah. She was a strange thing and summer vacation was almost here. Was she crazy for being here this late?

"Han-"

"Hide me," she said before scurrying under the table. What was going on?

The minute she curled up under there, he could hear Castiel's voice at the door. "Nat! Is she in there? If I get my hands on her, I'm going to wring her neck!" He sounded thoroughly ticked off.

Glancing over at the girl, Nathaniel wondered if he should turn her in. But she peeked from underneath the table and the way she pleaded with those eyes… He couldn't do it. Besides, he owed her.

"What are you talking about, Castiel? It should be just you, me, and Lysander here. Are you almost finished by the way?"

Castiel grunted before a sigh could be heard. "Yeah. But if you see Hannah, tell her that she owes me a guitar string." And at that, the sound of footsteps receding could be heard. Castiel was gone.

"Oh, man… Thanks a lot, Nathaniel. I thought he was going to kill me. And it wasn't even my fault!" She started talking as she pulled herself into view. Beads of sweat decorated her face and it was obvious that she had been running. "He saw me watching the practice and it broke. I absolutely had nothing to do with it!"

A sigh escaped her and for a minute, Nathaniel thought she was going to start talking again. But instead, she bowed her thanks and offered a smile before moving toward the door.

Nathaniel couldn't say anything as the girl unlocked the door and left. Was there anything to actually say? Frowning at the whole predicament, he moved to seat himself and get back to work. That was when his phone went off. It was a generic ringtone, nothing special or "hip." He didn't have time to download tones. Not anymore.

Picking it up, he heard his mother on the other side of the line. She sound… angry. "Hello? Mother?"

"Nathaniel, what is wrong with you? I told you to watch Amber and this is how you repay me?"

What happened? Amber should have been home a long time ago. "What are you talking about, mom? Is she not home?"

"Don't you play innocent with me. You left her alone on purpose, didn't you? She doesn't know any better and now, she's stuck at some college party and is hiding in the bathroom, crying. You better get her this instant!"

That little brat…

"Honestly, Mom, I was at school and finishing up my duties. She told me that she was headed home. I thought-"

"I don't care about your duties, Nathaniel! You go get my little girl right now!" This was how it was. Amber was their little girl. What was Nathaniel?

Everything seemed to come to the surface now that he was alone. He could feel the anger and frustration rising. His eyes burned with held back tears as he balled up his fist, the pencil breaking almost instantly. He couldn't cry. He was a man and he had to deal with this.

But this was family. Wasn't family supposed to always be there for you? Wasn't your mother supposed to believe you?

"You know, Mother, I'm your son, too. I bend over backwards every day so you guys can see that I'm trying. I want you guys to at least smile at me for once. I want you guys to actually tell me you love me. But you know what? I guess that isn't going to happen. I'll get your little girl for you, but know that tonight has changed things."

"Nathaniel-"

_Click_. Nathaniel's phone closed as he hung up, hot tears falling from his eyes every now and then. Some guy he was. He couldn't even stand up to his parents without getting emotional. He might as well have been born a woman.

"Nathaniel?"

The blonde jumped as he heard a voice and the door creak open. He didn't expect it, but when he turned, he found Hannah with this sympathetic look on her face. Of course she would feel sorry for him. They all did.

He wiped away at his eyes furiously, trying to hide the evidence. His nose and eyes were red, though, and it was obvious he was upset. "I-It's nothing… I got some ink in my eye."

He rose and grabbed his things, already trying to escape and pick up his sister. Perhaps he could calm down by then.

But before he could escape this awkward situation, he felt arms envelop his waist. It was warm and comforting, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. His body instinctively leaned into the hug as he froze up.

"W-Wha-"

"Shhh… It's okay. Everything will be okay." Her words softened his worries almost. And yet, they broke down his walls. His mother had never said that to him and here, a stranger was practically keeping him up.

Tears flowed freely down his face as his hands dropped the pen and paper he had been holding and grasped hers. This warmth… He didn't want it to go away.


End file.
